left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Military
The Military is essentially the unified military forces (or what remains of them) of the United States of America, where both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 take place. As a background entity, they play a part in attempting to contain the Infection, as well as scattering improvised military waypoints, outposts, and rescue areas along with military-grade weaponry for any living Survivors to defend themselves from the Infected. Unfortunately for the Military, many of them have succumbed to the Infection themselves, and appear as part of the huge army of Common Infected. __toc__ Involvement with containing The Infection displaying the military outposts still evacuating.]] The Military was working alongside CEDA in an attempt to fight the Green Flu epidemic and stop its spread. As CEDA failed to contain the virus, the Military eventually took over CEDA's responsibilities as the Infection spread throughout the country. Originally, the Military's strategy was to evacuate and rescue as many people as possible, but once that became less feasible, they began containing and bombing overrun areas. The Military had separated Carriers (people who were infected by the Green Flu, but did not show any symptoms) from non-Infected Survivors (people who had not encountered the Infected) and reportedly shot them. This is demonstrated in The Park when in front of the sealed trailer piles of uninfected corpses can be seen with bullet wounds, which both Nick and Coach remark on. Eventually, as the situation got out of hand, even non-Infected people were shot by the Military. At the initial outbreak, CEDA outlawed civilian gun use (which many Survivors obviously ignored). However, when the military took over these rules were overturned, and civilians were encouraged to arm themselves for their own safety. CEDA also appears to have been less aggressive in dealing with unruly Survivors, which may be one of the many reasons they failed. The military has taken a much more violent stance. Several signs throughout Left 4 Dead 2 state that deadly force is authorized. File:Cedaguns.png|The Military's addition to CEDA's safe room instructions. File:Outpost_l4d.jpg|Evacuation Outpost Echo in at the farmhouse in Blood Harvest. File:Outpost_radio_l4d.jpg|The ready room with radio and scattered maps at the farmhouse in Blood Harvest. File:C5m5_bridge0000.jpg|The last outpost at the raised bridge in The Parish. File:Outpost_deadguyradio_l4d2.jpg|A corpse holding a military radio at the raised bridge in The Parish. Known Personnel Personnel at Millhaven * Major Everly (deceased) * Lt. Mora (infected, deceased) * Sergeant Downey (presumed deceased) * Sergeant Hendricks (presumed deceased) * Soldier Annie (presumed deceased) * Soldier Brooks (presumed deceased) * Soldier Davis (presumed deceased) * Soldier Jeff (presumed deceased) * Soldier Jim (deceased) * Soldier Nate (deceased) * Soldier Peña (presumed deceased) * Soldier Rivera (presumed deceased) * Unnamed doctor (deceased) * Soldier Boomer (infected, deceased) * Soldier Smoker (infected) * Rescue 9 (platoon of soldiers who use the APC, presumed deceased) Others * Unnamed military unit guarding Mercy Hospital rooftop (deceased) * Unnamed military unit guarding civilian house near Riverside Park (deceased) * Unnamed plane pilot (deceased) * Unnamed military unit guarding Daughtery Farm (deceased) * Papa Gator (presumed alive) * Rescue 7 (presumed alive) * Rescue 2 (presumed alive) featured in the custom campaign, Suicide Blitz 2 Military Outposts Cities turned Outposts: Atlanta: According to Graffiti in The Sacrifice, the military along with CEDA was holding out in Atlanta. Day established unknown, but according to a map found in The Hotel, it was overrun by day Twenty-One. [[Veterans Memorial Bridge|'Veterans Memorial Bridge']]: A double-decker bridge in New Orleans used to get to the Louisiana Naval Base where refugees would be taken by helicopter to cruise ships out in the ocean. After the Survivors escape the bridge, it is destroyed by military F-18 fighter jets to prevent further spread of the infection. Evacuated, overrun, and destroyed by day Twenty-Four. [[Bus Station|'The Bus Station']]: A bus station in the heart of New Orleans that was used by CEDA as a evacuation center, the military took over and was separating carriers and the non-infected. Civilians were rioting demanding to be evacuated, which mounted into chaos as the infection continued to spread, where the military was forced to take action and shoot the civilians onsite. Overrun by day Twenty-Four. [[Rayford|'Rayford']]: Used by CEDA as a safe outpost, the military had a small command center at the Army Reserve building (which was destroyed). They also aided in transporting carriers in train car, escorting live infected specimens and carrying supplies and ammunition; however, train crashed. Overrun by day Twenty or earlier. Riverside: Set up a command center in the town to monitor the situation in Fairfield. However, once the infection spread to the outskirts of the city, the military fled and abandon the town completely. Overrun by day Fifteen or earlier. Whitney County: Just outside the city of Fairfield , the military set up a small outpost near the bridge in the county most likely to aid the quarantine and containment of the infection in Fairfield as well as aid fleeing refugees. Overrun by day Fifteen or earlier. Outposts: Command Center: Location and Status unknown but connection lost by day nine (presumably). Millhaven: Used to test carriers for the infection as well as discovering a cure. Did not find any cure. Overrun by day Nineteen (assumed). Safe Zone Echo: Status unknown. Established by day Fourteen or earlier, seems fine by day Nineteen Ships outside New Orleans: Status unknown. Presumably established on day Twenty-Four. Other Mercy Hospital: The Military worked alongside with CEDA and the medical staff at the hospital to help protect civilians and develop a cure for the disease; however, they were not able to hold out long enough. When trying to evacuate everyone by chopper on the rooftop of the hospital, they left a Minigun and a dead soldier's corpse is seen beside the radio. Daughtery Farm: The Military held out here for a while but had to pull out and return to Safe Zone Echo; they were not able to find any more Survivors. However, they left a radio in case someone should appear after all. Military Rescue The military are still active in rescuing living Survivors, though possibly due to thinning numbers, cannot afford to station personnel at every rescue area to greet and coordinate any Survivors. Nevertheless, they usually leave means of contact, generally via radio for any living Survivors to communicate to them. As the Infected are unable to speak any human language anymore, or use technology for that matter, the military can be assured any attempt at communications will be genuine. Places in which the military will actively send Rescue Vehicles: * A military C-130 Hercules plane flies over the city of Newburg at the beginning of Dead Air. The plane lands at the ruins of Metro International Airport to refuel the plane; however, the co-pilot is killed by the infected and the plane awaits for Survivors to help refuel the plane since the pilot most likely refuses to leave the safety of the plane. * Farmhouse Finale, Blood Harvest. The military set up a radio along with ammunition and weapons in a farmhouse. When contacted, they will send out a modified Patria Pasi Armored Personnel Carrier to pick up the Survivors communicating with them―if they are still alive. * The Bridge, The Parish. The Military have started to evacuate Survivors onto large cruise ships out at sea, having abandoned the mainland. When contacted, the last helicopter is already ready to leave, but will delay their flight along with bombing run if the remaining Survivors on the other side of the bridge can make it to them. The helicopter is a CH-53 Sea Stallion, noticeably equipped for Carriers―Survivors who retain their humanity and are generally immune from the effects, but may still be infected with the Green Flu and able to pass it to others who might not display such a resistance. * Fort Harris County Stadium, Suicide Blitz 2. The military are waiting for the final four Survivors to reach the evac chopper (similar to that of the helicopter featured in The Parish). While the evac chopper waits for the Survivors, two Army helicopters are seen escorting the helicopter providing machine gun cover fire and protection for the Survivors. 500px-C130 1.png|C-130 Hercules Plane in Left 4 Dead File:L4d_farmhouse_apc.png| Patria Pasi Armored Personnel Carrier in Left 4 Dead File:C5m5-helicopter.png| CH-53 Sea Stallion in Left 4 Dead 2 Military escort.jpg|Army helicopters providing cover fire and protection to the Survivors at the finale of the custom campaign, Suicide Blitz 2. Military Presence Throughout the Left 4 Dead series, the Military have also shown their presence via the use of posters and signboards displaying instructions and warnings. The use of deadly force by the Military is repeatedly emphasized showing their seriousness compared to CEDA. Bill also mentions that the military is speaking out to survivors through radios, informing people of where to go. Abandoned vehicles and military weapons have also been left behind as areas are overrun by the Infected. This is seen differently in The Parish, however, as F-18 Fighter Jets are seen flying above the New Orleans skyline making their bomb runs throughout the city trying to destroy the infection. L4d garage01 alleys0014.png|The howitzer left behind by the military in Crash Course. L4dpg40.jpg|Military personnel in The Sacrifice comic. L4dpg23.jpg|A U.S. soldier ominously cuts off communication with the Survivors in the APC used to rescue them from the Farmhouse. L4dpg41.jpg|A soldier knocks out Francis after he makes jokes about them. L4dpg50.jpg|One of the soldiers blatantly exposes Francis' plan to lure them into their Chamber to be overpowered by him. L4dpg55.jpg|Higher level soldiers refusing to believe information about the Special Infected. l4d_smalltown05_houseboat0002.jpg|A U.S. Army Humvee on the Boathouse Finale. Military Signs These military signs can be found all around The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2. military_sign_09.jpg military_sign_12a.jpg military_sign_13a.jpg military_sign_11a.jpg military_sign_10a.jpg military_sign_01a.jpg military_sign_02a.jpg military_sign_03a.jpg military_sign_04a.jpg military_sign_05a.jpg military_sign_06a.jpg military_sign_07a.jpg military_sign_08a.jpg military_sign_09a.jpg Military sign 16.jpg Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Story